One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)
One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) is a cover recorded by English-Irish boy band One Direction, released as the 2013 Comic Relief charity single on February 17, 2013. It is a medley of Blondie's "One Way or Another" (1979) and The Undertones' "Teenage Kicks" (1978). The song was produced by Julian Bunetta and John Ryan. The song was later included in the Japanese edition of the band's third studio album, Midnight Memories. Background Ahead of its release, an early version of the song leaked online to the dismay of One Direction and Syco Music. A spokesperson told The Daily Mirror, "It is very disappointing that the song has been leaked and we are currently investigating the matter."One Direction single leak to be investigated by Simon Cowell's Syco The song was later included in the Japanese Edition of the band's third studio album, Midnight Memories as 19th track. Lyrics Music Video The music video for "One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)" was shot in Ghana, Tokyo, London, New York City and at 10 Downing Street, and features a cameo from British Prime Minister David Cameron. The clip was released on February 20, 2013. Background One Way Or Another is One Direction's seventh music video. It was filmed while the band was on tour and visiting Africa. It was filmed primarily by One Direction, who gave the money raised from sales to Comic Relief. Teasers Live Performance Commercial Performance It entered at number one on the UK Singles Chart on 24 February 2013, shifting 113,000 copies in its first week—the second highest first-week UK sales for any song in 2013 at the time. It marks their third chart-topper and seventh top ten hit in the United Kingdom. As of March 2013, the song had sold 292,000 copies in the UK. Reception The single received mixed reviews from music critics. Robert Copsey of Digital Spy said "the cheeky lyrics, bouncy pop-rock melody and singalong chorus feel like an obvious but reassuringly safe option for this year's official Comic Relief single", concluding that it was "predictable but ... undeniably fun".One Direction: 'One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)' - Single review About.com critic Bill Lamb called the single a "strong performance", assessing, "The layering of the 'Na Na Na Na' bridge from 'One Way Or Another' with the chorus, "I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight, get teenage kicks right through the night" is truly inspiring." Writing for The Observer, Kitty Empire was scathing, describing the medley as "execrable".One Direction – review When the single reached number 1 in the Irish Singles Chart, RTÉ described the news as "shocking", noting the single as "just a bit ho hum".Shock as One Direction hit No 1 The Belfast Telegraph was equally critical, blasting the cover as a "travesty" that had been "re-worked into a sanitised Comic Relief single", which were "scrappy shadows of the originals".One Direction's Teenage Kicks Travesty at Brits PopMatters gave it the No.1 spot on its "Best Mainstream Pop Singles Of 2013" list, calling it "the most inspired, fun track of the year". References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Cover songs Category:Take Me Home Tour songs Category:Songs with music videos Category:Charity